Dangerous Waters
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: A disturbing force is haunting a lake outside of Dragon City. The Penn Racing crew go to stop it and have some unexpected help. MoordrydxKitt!
1. Prologue

I don't own Dragon Booster. I was watching 'Supernatural' when I thought of this. R&R!

* * *

A young five-year-old girl waded in the cold water of Lake Dragonhead, her young mother holding her hand. A teenage girl swam in the center of the lake and she dove under. Coming back to the surface, she gave a laugh as she shook her head. Suddenly, the water around her went dead still and she heard laughter. Threading water, she turned every direction and she screamed as she got pulled under. Perking her head up, the mother scooped up her young daughter. Feeling her ankle getting pulled on, she fell down and began to get pulled under the water. Shoving her daughter towards the beach, she screeched, "Get onto land! Run! Don't look back! Run! Run!!!" 

The little girl scrambled onto the beach and began to run back to the city. Before she became completely beneath the crushing waves of the now stormy lake, she was able to see that her daughter had made it away from the body of water.

* * *

R&R! 


	2. Chapter 1

I just drank a huge slurpee in less than 3 minutes! Party in one:P

I don't own Dragon Booster.

R&R!

* * *

In the underground dragon temple of Penn Stables, Kitt was getting frustrated. She was holding a large and heavy box that needed to be taken up to the stables and her arms were starting to shake trying to support the enormous weight. "Guys. Guys! A little help here would be nice!" she hinted. 

Neither Lance, Artha, or Parmon heard her as they were mesmerized by playing a new vidgame that they recently bought and were oblivious to everything around them. Struggling to hold the box, she dropped it and it landed on the ground with a loud crash! The three boys looked up from the game to see the box get dropped and Parmon exclaimed, "Kitt! You're lucky that there was nothing fragile or heavy in there! Mortis would scale you!"

"If I had some help, it would'nt have fallen, would it?! You three are lucky that there was nothing heavy or fragile in there! Or I'd scale you!" sneered Kitt, only to see that the boys were once again focused on their vidgame.

Sitting on the box, she glared at them. She never got any help around here. All they did was sit around and play vidgames while she did all the heavy lifting and grunt work. Then they had the nerve to go say that they could've done better than her. More than once, she'd thought about scaling them in their sleep. "You know what?! I never get any help around here! How do you expect me to help you when you don't help me?! I'm always doing everything and what do I have to show for it?! I never get any help! I'm always cleaning up around here! I'm always lifting all the stuff around! I'm always winning races for us to have some money and you guys just spend it on vidgames!" she ranted as she stood up. "C'mon Wyldfyr. Give me a hand."

The red dragon maged the enormous box onto her box and then followed Kitt to the elevator. Going up, Kitt exited with Wyldfyr following loyally behind her.

* * *

Maging the box off, Wyldfyr was also starting to feel her rider's wrath and frustration. "You know what Wyldfyr? They do take both of us for granted! We do everything! Their dragons don't even help us!" Kitt pointed out as she sat back down on the box again. 

Nodding in agreement, Wyldfyr sat beside her rider. It was exactly the same situation for both of the only female members of the Penn Racing crew. There was a sharp breathing and Kitt jumped to her feet, pulling out her mag-staff as Wyldfyr leapt up and bared her teeth with a growl. A small girl staggered into the tables and Kitt threw down her mag-staff as she rushed to her. The girl fell down and was luckily, caught by Kitt. She was cold and her feet were red as though she had been running a long distance without stopping as fast she could. As the girl burst out crying, Kitt soothed, "Shh. It's alright. What's wrong?"

"My Mommy!" the girl howled through her tears.

"What about her?"

"Who?"

"I'm Kitt Wonn. Who are you?"

"Junyper."

"Junyper. It's alright, you're safe now. It's alright." Kitt reassured as she hugged the girl as she cried into Kitt's shoulder.

* * *

It's typical. In my house, all the women like me do the work when the men sit around and say they could do better. The male gender...so frustrating to be around. 

R&R!


	3. Chapter 2

So tired for some reason. Listening to favorite song and writing a fanfic...life don't get any better than this.

I don't own Dragon Booster and R&R!!

* * *

Coming up the elevator, the three boys of Penn Racing raced to Kitt who was holding a crying girl that was drenching her shoulder. They never say this part of Kitt before. She was almost being motherly and caring. Lance blurted out, "You aren't tough as you say! You're actually really caring!" 

Kitt looked up and shot glares of death at the younger Penn. "What?! You don't think I can be caring?! You never pay attention to me!" shouted Kitt. Then she commented to Junyper, "Boys. They get more frustrating as they get older and more stuck up."

"Hey! We heard that!" Artha yelled.

Not paying attention to him, Kitt decided, "You're freezing and wet! You need to get warm!" She heard a stomach rumble. "And you're hungry too!"

Picking the girl up, she carried her to the closest building.

* * *

Wrapping a towel around the young girl, Kitt dug through the cupboards. "Boys. They go and eat everything and don't tell you." she commented to Junyper and even Junyper had to laugh. 

"I like you." Junyper laughed.

"Junyper, why are you like this? What happened?" questioned Kitt softly as she took a seat beside the five-year-old.

"Well, me and my Mommy were at the lake and in the water. There was a teenage girl swimming there too. She got pulled underwater. Something grabbed my Mommy's foot and she got pulled under as I ran away." explained Junyper.

"Did anything else happen?"

"Yeah. The water went still and there was laughing. My Mommy got me out of the lake."

"Was the lake called Lake Dragonhead?"

"Yeah." answered Junyper.

Kitt curled her hands into fists and placed them under her chin. There was something really strange about this story that she was just told. She heard something like this before in a newspaper article, but that was a long time ago. Why was this happening again? In that article, it said that 8 people had disappeared while they were at Lake Dragonhead and the bodies were never found. "Junyper, listen to me. Tell me if you have any relatives in Dragon City that you can stay with." She instructed.

"I have an Aunty." Replied Junyper.

"Alright. I'm gonna take you to stay there."

"Why can't I stay here with you?"

"I'm not related to you. I could get in trouble if you stayed with me." Kitt lied. "C'mon. Let's go."

* * *

Returning from Down City after dropping Junyper off at her aunt's home, Kitt began to dig through a pile of fading yellow newspapers. Picking up one, she sprinted to the elevator and moved the button frantically. Dashing into the elevator, she pressed the button repeatedly until she reached the bottom. Rushing out of it, she called, "Guys. Guys! I got something! There's something up!" Receiving no response from the boys who were once again mesmerized by their game, Kitt muttered, "Men. They are the weaker gender." 

Snatching the game out of Artha's hand, the leader of the Penn Racing crew cried, "What?! Why are you taking my game?!"

"Cause you guys are gonna listen to me!" she sneered as she stole the rest of the games out of the other boys' hands. "We have to go to Lake Dragonhead. There's something really strange happening out there and we have to figure out what it is."

"Why us?!"

"You're the Dragon Booster! You have to do these kinds of things!"

"I'm on break!"

"Oh! There's no break for stuff like this! What's happening at Lake Dragonhead happened before! We have to stop it before it gets too out of hand!"

"What do you know?!"

"Look. 2 years ago, 8 people have gradually gone disappeared around Lake Dragonhead. It was the same before that. Whatever this is strikes does this every two years and takes 8 people, then stops. It goes back as far as over 10 years ago!"

"So?!"

"We have to stop this thing or whatever's going on before it gets 8 people! It's already has taken two people! We have to stop it now or we might not be able to catch it for another 2 years! Who knows how long this could go on!" Kitt ranted. "Fine! If you aren't gonna help me, I'll go and solve this myself!"

"Alright fine. We'll go and check it out. That's only cause is so you don't get hurt." decided Artha.

"You lack faith in me." Kitt concluded as she strutted back to the elevator with the rest of the Penn Racing crew following her. "And I'm hiding those games away from you until we solve this!"

"What?! C'mon Kitt! That's just plain mean!" whined Artha.

* * *

Poor Kitt. Penn Racing doesn't pay any attention to her.

Those Penn Brothers. They're sexists! Making Kitt useless! One of the reasons I really hate Artha and kinda hate Lance.

Figures. Sometimes, you have to take away things to even have men consider listening to you. Frustrating the male gender. No offense to those who help around the house with no protest.

R&R!!


	4. Chapter 3

I am so tired and I'm playing with a slinky cause my hands are shaking. Damn medical condition!

I don't own Dragon Booster

R&R!!

* * *

Racing to the outskirts of Dragon City, when Lake Dragonhead was in view, the dragons of the Penn Racing crew stopped dead in their tracks. "What? Wyldfyr. What is it Girl?" Kitt asked as her fiery Magma-class began to turn around. 

"Fracshun? Are you okay?" Lance whimpered as the small blue dragon gave a scared look.

Parmon questioned as Cyrano clawed the ground with a snort, "Cyrano? What are you doing?"

"Beau. What is it Boy?" interrogated Artha as the red and blue dragon snarled.

"There's something here at the lake. There's something that's scaring the dragons. I mean, look at Wyldfyr. She's fearless. She's even backing down." Concluded Kitt.

"That's a bad thing?" Parmon wondered out loud.

"Of course it is Professor! That means that there is something in that lake and it's worthwhile that we came here!" snapped Kitt as she urged Wyldfyr forward.

Reluctantly, the red dragon edged closer until she completely stopped and much to Kitt's efforts, refused to move closer. Shaking her head, Kitt dismounted Wyldfyr and waited with her hands on her hips for the three boys. Artha, Parmon, and Lance reluctantly trudged up to her and she rolled her eyes with a scoff before she continued walking towards the beach.

* * *

Once setting foot on the sandy beige beach after climbing through a large forest, Lance exclaimed as he rushed to the water, "Drac!" 

Kitt's eyes widened as the younger red head Penn brother began to splash around in the water. The water around him went dead still and they all heard child's laughter. "Lance! Get out of the water!" Kitt cried.

"Huh?" Lance responded, looking up to see her.

Then, he yelled as something grabbed his leg and began to pull him under. Noticing Artha and Parmon standing around, staring at the spot where the red haired 10-year-old was seconds ago, Kitt screeched, "What are you standing around for?! Aren't you gonna help me rescue him?!"

"Kitt, it's actually a really funny story. Uh…me and Parm…we kinda…can't swim because we don't know how to swim. Isn't that funny?" Artha weakly laughed.

"Oh for Dragon's sake! I'm surrounded by useless, stupid, and pathetic losers and pure idiots!" screamed Kitt as she took off her helmet.

Tossing it away from her, she looked frantically around. Seeing a wooden dock, she rushed to it, Artha and Parmon racing to catch up to her. Taking a running start, she fearlessly dove into the murky water. Soon, she surfaced, took a deep breath of air, and dove under again. A few minutes later, she burst out of the water, grasping a motionless Lance in her arms, and she began to swim back to the dock. Reaching the dock, she pushed him onto the dock where he was scooped into Artha's arms and rushed away from the water. Pulling herself up, a rotting gray hand snatched her leg and she fell back under the water, starting to be pulled down. Hearing a high pitched scream behind them, the males of Penn Racing turned around to see one of Kitt's gloved hand thrashing around before it completely disappeared into the water. "Move!!" they heard a familiar voice shout and whipped around to see Moordryd leap out of the trees racing to the dock, tossing his racing jacket and helmet away from him.

Shoving Artha out of his way, he dove into the into the water as fearless as Kitt had been. Moments later, he surface and he took some deep breaths before he dove back under. Minutes later, he burst out of the water, holding Kitt, who was motionless in his arms. Swimming as fast as the extra weight would allow him, he reached the beach, the whole time, clutching her tightly. Heaving her onto the sand, Moordryd dragged himself beside her. Lying her on her back, she soon opened her eyes and water began to spurt out of her mouth. When a majority was out of her system, she began to breath deep along with Moordryd. "Are you…are you…okay?" he gasped.

""Yeah…I…I…I…think…think…so…Am…am…I…I…dead?…" she choked.

"No…you're alive."

"Moordryd…thanks…"

"It wasn't a problem Kitt. It wasn't a problem at all."

"Why'd…why did you…save me?"

"I have my reasons."

"Moordryd…"

"Yeah."

"Thanks again…"

"It wasn't a problem."

"Why-"

"You really like asking questions."

"Why-"

"Maybe you should get to Dragon City Hospital. Maybe they'll help you there cause I'm not doctor."

"Moordryd…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again…" Kitt thanked as she pulled herself up.

"Kitt, I quote, that it wasn't a problem." repeated Moordryd as he stood up and brushed the sand off himself.

Reaching down for Kitt's hand, he grabbed it and pulled her so she stood up. Shaking the sand off her, she missed a spot on her shoulder, and Moordryd brushed it off. Both of them blushed even brighter than Red Draconium and they stepped away from each other. Kitt kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush even more red. "Thanks again Moordryd." She told him.

"Yeah. It wasn't a problem," He continued to repeat, "I have to check on Decepshun. Who knows if she decided to stay here and wait for me or she ran off?"

"I'll go with you. Same idea for Wyldfyr. She really didn't want to come and she was ready to run away and not wait for me." decided Kitt.

The two of them began to walk away as the other three members of Penn Racing continued to stare at the lake.

* * *

"You might want to be careful here. This one tree has a branch that could knock you out. You should duck." warned Moordryd as they began to climb the wooded slope. 

Walking in the same path the leader of the Dragon Eyes was, Kitt avoided tripping over a tree root that stuck out of the ground. Reach a slight cliff, Moordryd leapt up and reached his hand down to help Kitt.

"That's being such as a nice gentleman. Thanks for the gesture, but I can help myself up for this." She remarked as she leapt up beside him. "I'm slightly confused. Where were you? I mean, me and Wyldfyr were nowhere over here. We were far away from here."

"Well, this is a clearer path. Just some trees and cliffs here. I think I know which one you took. It's quite a mess. You missed some of the nasty things in there like a small swamp, poisonous things, etc." Moordryd informed as he moved some branches out of their way. They came to a particularly tall cliff and Moordryd smirked. "You are so gonna need me for this one."

Figuring out that he was right, she scowled as he climbed up the rock. Once again, he reached his hand out for her and she grabbed it. Helping her up as she climbed up, she was soon standing beside Moordryd. "Moordryd. Why were you by the lake anyway. That is no coincidence. Let me know." Kitt interrogated.

"Alright. I heard about a couple of people going missing at this lake. I figured it out. Not the who, why, or what, and those questions, but the pattern. The teenage girl who just died here. She was part of my crew." explained Moordryd as he moved more tree branches out of the way. "Careful. There are a couple of nasty tree roots here."

"I'm sorry Moordryd."

"It was my fault. I let her go out to this lake. She wanted to relax from some stuff, so she came out here. It's my fault."

"Do you wanna help me?"

"What?"

"Find out what this thing is. I mean, we could combine our ideas. Trust me. I have no help from my crew."

"You mean, work together?"

"Exactly."

"Well, usually I work alone, but I'll make an exception."

"You never answered me."

"I just did."

"No, why did you save me?"

"You're gonna just keep going at that, aren't you?"

"Until I get a good answer."

"I have my reasons."

"Oh, it can't be that bad. You jumped into a haunted lake where I was about to drown. You could've been killed!"

"Alright. I hate seeing things happen to people I care about."

"How'd you care about the other girl?"

"She was just another crewmember. You're different."

"How am I different?" continued Kitt.

Seeing a light, Moordryd pointed out, "Just a little bit more walking and we're outta here."

Walking after him, Kitt gave him a suspicious look that Moordryd was avoiding.

* * *

Exiting the forest, Kitt now gave him a doubting look. Kitt told him, "Moordryd, why aren't you telling me? I have the right to know." 

"Fine. I'm gonna tell you." Moordryd decided as he swept her into his arms and kissed her.

Letting go, Kitt replied, "Seriously?"

"Kitt, I like you as a friend. I mean I like like you. You know, more than a friend. I'll just say it. I love you." he confessed

"I'll tell you a little secret of mine. I love you too." admitted Kitt.

There was a slight awkward silence that was making the both of them uncomfortable. "Hey, do you maybe wanna go out some time? I mean, after this is over, you know, the lake thing." Moordryd asked.

"I'd love to." Kitt answered and she began to kiss the leader of the Dragon Eye street crew who kissed back.

* * *

Yay! Moordryd saved Kitt! MoordrydxKitt all the way!

Artha and Parmon. Both useless and can't swim when Lance is being pulled underwater. Where's the loyalty there? Then they can't save Kitt. There's no loyalty there!

Aww, nothing makes two people more than walking through the woods with some alone time.

Yay! I put a lot of MoordrydxKitt! That makes me happy:)

Kitt would be insistant. I mean, there's this guy that isn't your best friend or opponent and comes and rescues you. Wouldn't you be a little suspicious hmm?

R&R!


	5. Chapter 4

Yay! I only have one exam left to go!

I don't own Dragon Booster

* * *

Hearing a cough, Moordryd and Kitt stopped kissing to see Artha glaring daggers at Moordryd with his arms crossed. Quickly, both teens pulled apart from each other. "How'd you even get here?! We're you following us?!" Kitt accused. 

"We kept you under surveillance." Parmon answered as he and Lance, who had luckily recovered, cowered behind Artha.

"You Stable Brats! You were spying on us!" Moordryd translated and Kitt held him back as he attempted to go and fight Artha.

"C'mon Kitt! Let him have a go at me! Come on! Bring it Paynn!" challenged Artha and Parmon and Lance restrained the leader of their racing crew.

"Oh, careful Penn. You wouldn't want to take on a challenge too big for that you can't handle!"

"Oh yeah! Bring it Paynn!"

"Let me at him Kitt!"

"Parm! Lance! Let go of me!"

"Both of you! Calm down!" Kitt shouted and both of the teenage archenemy crew leaders calmed down. Instead, they shot looks of pure venom and death at each other. "So, Artha. Why were you following me?"

"Cause he totally likes you!" Lance blurted out.

"Lance!" exclaimed Artha as a response.

"So, that's why you're stalking me?!" Kitt fumed.

"I wouldn't call it stalking. That's a very harsh term for it. Watching you would be a nicer term for it."

"Excuse me?! Just watching?! There is a difference between stalking and watching! You were stalking me and Moordryd!"

"Like I said, that is a very harsh term and accusation."

"Oh, you know what Artha?! I should've let Moordryd kill you when he had the chance, right now! But nooooo! I had to be a good friend and stop him! Next time, I'll let him kill you with no hesitation!"

"Aww, c'mon Kitt! That's harsh!"

"Hello?! Who wasn't smart enough to learn how to swim after I saved someone's little brother and he wouldn't save me?! What does that show?!"

"Parm can't swim either!" protested Artha

"Leave him out of this Artha! This is between you and me! You have always neglected me! You are a lazy, stupid, and stuck up…argh! I can't find the right word for it! I'm so mad about it right now!" exploded Kitt and it was now Moordryd's turn to restrain Kitt. "So, why care now?! Maybe it's just because me and Moordryd kissed?! Look at how fast you moved there! Have you ever moved that fast to help me?! Noooooo! It's all about you! You didn't even wanna help me solve this thing! So, you better lay off from this!"

"But-"

"Give it up Artha!"

"Kitt, it's because-"

"Oh, let's hear this! It's going to be a real laugh!"

"Do you wanna go out sometime?"

"Too late! I'm going out with Moordryd! He just asked me out!"

"WHAT?!?!?! Why Moordryd and not me?"

"Simple! Moordryd asked me out first and proved that I should go out with him! What have you done?!"

"I-" Artha started.

"Exactly! You've done nothing!" Kitt snapped and whistled and Decepshun and Wyldfyr came loyally to her and Moordryd's side. As she mounted Wyldfyr and Moordryd mounted Decepshun, she sneered, "You better keep out of my way solving this!"

"Oh yeah Kitt! Well, I'm gonna solve it first!"

"Yeah, right! Alert the papers! You said you would actually do something for once in your scale scraping life!"

"Well, for your information-"

"You're going to go yellow-bellied newt ten minutes into this mystery! Don't do anything you're not gonna be able to handle Artha! Cause you're not gonna be able to win this thing!"

"Well, we'll see Kitt! You're gonna be eating your words when I solve it first!" declared Artha.

"Well, I'll believe when I see it Artha!" Kitt retorted as she and Moordryd put their helmets on and she and Moordryd took off.

She had to do some serious investigation before Artha's head got too big to fit into his helmet if he beat her at solving this case.

* * *

Any chance of ArthaxKitt just got killed! Boy, Kitt can be vicious when she's mad. 

R&R!


	6. Chapter 5

Yay! I updated! It hurts to type! Velo bikes are the most dangerous bikes on the planet! I have 8 bruises. No need for pity. I crashed into a stage twice. Only because I started to shake.

Alright, I don't own Dragon Booster

R&R!

* * *

Entering the Dragon Eye compound and sitting at a table, Moordryd shoved a pile of yellowing newspapers to Kitt. "Here's everything I found." He informed her as she picked up a particularly large paper. 

Scanning through it quickly, she flung it back on the table and pointed at a paragraph as she ordered, "Read this one. It's on the front page. It has to be big news. And really important to helping us solve this thing."

"Hmm. Ten year old Chris Terran was swimming in Lake Dragonhead with his dragon when he mysteriously disappeared. The bodies were never found and Detectives say that he and his dragon have drowned, and that is all they know since the accident." read Moordryd. "You might be onto something."

"Take a look. It's from ten years ago. Ten years ago is when all this creepy stuff with people disappearing from the lake started. And people don't go missing. Other people just stop looking for them."

"Never thought of it like that, but I don't really care so whatever."

"So, something's haunting the Lake. Chris I-don't-care-what-his-last-name-is and his dragon that-I don't-care-about-either. Maybe they still need to eat though. Maybe they need to eat eight people to feed them for two years. After all, they attack every two years."

"So, if what you're saying is true-"

"It's true because I'm always right!"

"Whatever. If what you're saying is true, how do we destroy or get rid of them?"

"It's actually quite simple. We find the bones, sprinkle them with salt, and then burn them up."

"How do you know this or if it would even work?"

"I saw it on a TV show once. It always worked for the characters."

"There's a difference between reality and a TV show."

"I even checked out a book and read it and said I was right."

"Fine. Why salt?"

"Salt means something like purity or something along that line." explained Kitt. She snapped her fingers. "I got it! In case the bodies floated out to the water, we can still find them and destroy them!"

"How would we do that?"

"Well, sometimes, things like cameras can pick up signals from ghosts and make them easier to see. We could do that"

"Suppose you're right. How do we get them out of the lake so we can do whatever you said?"

"Hmm. I'm still sorta working on that part. I didn't get that far yet, but I'm thinking. Thinking, thinking, thinking, thinking…I got it! They hold onto us tight!"

"Yeah, so how does that matter?"

"It's hard to let them let go of you. If we get grabbed tight enough, we could probably get reeled in by rappel gear and drag those things along with us. It can take us to the surface and onto the beach and we can destroy those things."

"That sounds sorta crazy-"

"Hey! Who's the one making all the plans here?! I don't see you thinking of anything!"

"Whoa. That was harsh."

"Sorry. Kinda mad about Artha going and being his pig headed self."

"Anyway, you didn't let me finish. I was going to say that it sounds sorta crazy, but crazy enough that it just might work." Moordryd answered as he waited for her reaction.

"Hmm. You're a lot smarter than those stupid idiots in my crew. Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go and get rid of this thing." Kitt commented as she mounted her red dragon, maged the highest-level red thruster gear nearest to her, and took off.

Staring at her, Moordryd mounted his female black dragon, maged the highest-level white rappel gear near him, and followed Kitt's suit. "Oh sweet Magna Draconis! Do I love that girl so much!" Moordryd thought as he pushed Decepshun to catch up.

* * *

Okay, I kinda learned that off Supernatural. It's actually quite an educational show when you think about it. 

I hinted at a little MoordrydxKitt there.

Let's see them go kill that thing that's haunting the lake!

R&R!!


	7. Chapter 6

Okay, I don't own Dragon Booster

So, readers. Your job is to R&R!

Enjoy!

* * *

Skidding to a stop, Kitt and Moordryd dismounted and flung a dark blue duffle bag over her shoulder. "Wyldfyr, Decepshun. You have to wait here." ordered Kitt. Wyldfyr gave Kitt a look and she responded, "Alright, fine. If you want to come, come. If you back out, don't give me a look that means I didn't let you stay here." 

Clambering their way through the bushes and trees, the four of them were soon standing on the sandy beach. "Well, what now? And what's in the duffle bag?" asked Moordryd. Ignoring him and not answering the questions, Kitt gulped and decided, "The rappel gear isn't gonna work for you. Get the grip around my waist." She dug through the duffle bag and pulled out a yellow glow stick. "When Chris grabs me and begins to pull me under the water, I'll throw this in the air and you start reeling me in."

"Okay. I guess that's the best plan we got." Moordryd hesitantly agreed and he wrapped the clawed grip of the white rappel gear around her waist. "Just be careful and watch out for yourself. While you're out on the water waiting for Chris, you're on your own."

"I know."

"Hey, you don't have to do this. I could and what about the camera orb thing. Maybe we should use that instead."

"Who knows how far Chris is in this lake. The best way is one of us go into the water and he grabs us. And it's better if I go into the lake with the rappel gear. He'd go after me sooner."

"Why?"

"I saved Lance from him. That's why he attacked me on the dock thing. He wants revenge. He'll come after me instantly." replied Kitt.

"But-" Moordryd started to only have Kitt wading into the shallow water and starting to swim to the center of the lake.

Treading water as she reached the deepest part of the lake, Kitt muttered, "Where are you Chris? C'mon. Come and get me. I'm right here. C'mon. Come and drown me."

As if what she was saying was a cue, the water around her went dead still and a child's laughter echoed across the lake and she felt something grab her leg. Tossing the glow stick into the air, she held her breath as she began to get dragged under the water.

* * *

Seeing the glow stick soaring into the air before it sunk, Moordryd activated the white rappel gear and began to pull Kitt back to the beach. When the rappel gear stopped, Moordryd frantically pressed a button on his saddle. Clenching his teeth about Kitt's life and if she lost it at the cost of him, he was unable to loosen the gear from being jammed. He decided, "Decepshun! Start walking back and pull the rappel gear in!" 

Starting to walk backwards and pull the gear in, the female black dragon roared in pain as she continued to pull it back as far as she could. Stopping when she heard a gasp for air, she roared in pain softly. Kitt began to drag herself out of the water to the surface and drag herself onto the beach, dragging a sickly gray body behind her that was grasping her leg tightly. Collapsing on the beach, Chris let go of her leg and began to crawl back to the water. Grabbing her duffle bag, Kitt shouted, "Hey! You aren't going anywhere Buddy!"

Turning to face her, Chris stared at her with pure white eyes through scraggly black hair before he continued to crawl to the water, rasping for breath. There was a bang and Chris froze in place as he got sprayed with rock salt. Once again, he turned to face the female street racer and Kitt tossed a handgun away from her. "Moordryd! Now!" Kitt commanded as Wyldfyr maged her into the saddle.

"Decepshun! Now!" shouted Moordryd as he clicked a button on his saddle.

Summoning up her black draconium energy, Decepshun maged a giant bag of rock salt over Chris' body and dumped it over him. Flicking a switch on her saddle, Kitt reversed her red thruster gear. When the flames rapidly made contact with Chris' body, the boy gave a demented howl of pain as he began to burn. Watching the fire, both teens leapt out of their saddles and onto their dragons. "Well, I guess this creature is taken care of and gone and the lake is safe now." Moordryd concluded.

As the body finished burning up, Kitt's bright green eyes snapped open. "Moordryd! This job isn't finished yet! We still have to get rid of Chris' dragon! That half dead demon is still out there! We have to get rid of that thing too!" Kitt screeched.

Hearing a gurgling sound, the two teens whipped around to see a huge whirlpool forming.

* * *

Yay! They destroyed Chris! Now they have to get rid of his dragon! 

R&R!


	8. Chapter 7

I finally updated! Yay me:P

I don't own Dragon Booster

Gimme reviews and enjoy!

* * *

Suddenly, the sky above them became a stormy and pitch black and loud rumbles of thunder was surrounded by bright bolts of lightning. The dark water around the whirlpool began to churn and Moordryd and Kitt held each other as the icy wind became colder and harder. There was a loud echoing roar as Chris' dragon leapt out of the pool and stalked to the group that slayed his rider. Quickly tearing apart from Moordryd, Kitt dug through her duffle bag, picked up a thin rifle, cocked it, and ordered, "Moordryd! I'll distract this thing! Get the salt ready to douse on this thing! I want him to feel the stinging pain of purity to its fullest extent!"

Nodding, Moordryd looked at the creature coming closer to them and pulled back in disgust. It was a sickly gray color and it walked on four half rotten legs. Its knife finished tail flicked as it licked its lips, lapping up what scarlet blood around his mouth that it was able to reach. Dry blood coated its rough claws and it stared hungrily at them with thirsty red eyes. Moordryd opened his mouth and closed it as he heard Kitt fire a shot at the opponent. "Hey! You want some white meat?! C'mon! Bring it Baby! I'm right here! I taste good!" she taunted and fired another shot. Turning to face her, the dragon lunged at her and she effortlessly dodged it. "C'mon! You're gonna have to do better than that! I taste good!" continued Kitt as she fired another shot and dived away out of another attack.

Leaping onto his dragon, Moordryd shouted, "Decepshun! Now!"

Once again, the female black Psi-class dragon summoned up her black draconium energy and maged the bag of rock salt over the dragon. Suddenly, the dragon roared and maged the bag of salt with a sickly gray mag burst. Decepshun then roared as she and Moordryd got maged away and skidded on rough sand to a stop. "Oh snap!" Kitt cried as she saw them get tossed away. She attempted to fire another shot and only heard a clicking sound. "Oh, double snap!"

Roaring again, Chris' dragon powered up for a mag burst aimed at Kitt. As the mag burst soared towards Kitt, Wyldfyr reacted quickly and maged his teenage rider out of the way. "Good work Boy!" complimented Kitt as she landed on the ground. "Moordryd! Do your damn job already!"

"Kitt! We're trying!" Moordryd snapped back as he and Decepshun got back up, only to be hit down by another mag burst.

Rolling her eyes as she clenched her teeth, Kitt dodged another mag burst and flipped over to the abandoned bag of rock salt. Tugging at the edge of the heavy bag with all of her strength, Kitt called, "Wyldfyr! Help me!"

Racing Chris' dragon, the sickly gray dragon snarled at the hotheaded red dragon that roared back and took a defensive stance in front of his race partner. Concentrating on summoning his red draconium energy for a mag burst, Wyldfyr maged Kitt and the rock salt over Chris' half dead dragon. Dumping the white substance on the dragon, it roared and with one final mag burst, knocked Kitt out of the air. Once again reacting fast, Wyldfyr maged Kitt into his saddle before she hit the ground. "Good catch Boy!" commented Kitt and she reversed her red thruster gear.

Giving one last demented roar, Chris' dragon collapsed as it began to burn into ashes. Leaping out of her saddle, Kitt stared at the burning pile in front of her and Moordryd walked up beside her. "Now it's over?" Moordryd asked as he stared at the burning pile too.

"Now it's over." Kitt answered. "C'mon. Let's get out of here. We could get in some serious trouble if we get caught."

* * *

Climbing through the trees again, Moordryd noticed that Kitt was unusually quiet. "Kitt. What's up? You're not quiet like this...ever..." interrogated Moordryd.

Kitt replied, "It scares me."

"What scares you? You're fearless! Hell, we got rid of Chris and his dragon!"

"I'm scared of me. Going in the water to get Chris... I didn't hesitate. Killing Chris...killing his dragon...I didn't hesitate at all. Hell, I even enjoyed killing them! That's what really scares me."

"Look Kitt. You didn't hesitate because you didn't want any more people to get hurt. End of story." Concluded Moordryd as they reached the top and stepped out of the trees.

"Yeah...I guess so." Kitt weakly agreed.

Mounting Decepshun, he asked, "So, now that this is over-"

"There's something that I have to do." Kitt cut off as she got on Wyldfyr. She gave a mischievous grin. "This is gonna be fun."

Taking off, Moordryd stared at her and he rushed to catch up to her.

* * *

So, they killed them. Kitt's usually not quiet is she?

Gimme those reviews.


	9. Chapter 8

I think that this is the end...maybe it isn't. Haven't decided yet.

Yay! Updated again!

I don't own Dragon Booster

Gimme reviews please and thank you!

* * *

Skidding to a stop in Penn Stables, Moordryd watched from the sidelines as Kitt dismounted her hotheaded red Magma-class dragon and smugly strut towards Artha. "HA!! I told you so! I know you couldn't beat me!" she bragged. She made an 'L' shape on her forehead. "LOSER!!!"

"What are you talking about? questioned Artha.

"The lake thing! I just totally kicked your tail! I figured it out and destroyed it before you! I owned you!"

"That's only cause I let you win. I was just gonna go out there now."

They heard Lance call, "Artha! Hurry up! Let's finish this game of Battleground Dragon and start a new game like you wanted!"

"Oh really? Playing Battleground Dragon isn't going to the lake." commented Kitt. "Did you even know what was in the lake?"

"No." Artha admitted.

" Did you find out why people were going missing?"

"No."

"Did you know how to get rid of the thing in the lake?"

"No."

"Well, then Stable Brat. You would've been soooooooo screwed if you went to the lake before me and Moordryd. We took care of them forever!" finished Kitt and she began to stroll away, her hips swaying.

"Well-" Artha began to see Kitt remount her red dragon and start walking away beside Moordryd.  
Moordryd questioned, "So, did you decide if you want to go out?"

"Sure. Dinner is good for me. We are not going to a place near a lake. I need to recover." answered Kitt with a smile. She looked back at Artha. "You suck Stable Brat!

* * *

Okay. This is the end.

Hehehe! I had Kitt say that Artha sucks. Good for her! He's a loser and made her his zombie cheerleader!

Gimme reviews!


End file.
